fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Countess
Summary Dark Countess is one of the Primordial Dark Gods who is one of the countless servants of The Dark King . After being recruited by "The Dark King", her control and strength of her gifts before she became a Servant of the Dark King far surpassed comprehension of even most of the Ultra Divine Gods . She comes from a Alternate Version of Xenoverse, which takes place in a hypothetical Post-XV2 and Post-XV3. Appearance Dark Countess, which she is known as Mistress Agony , can be considered a very... intimidating woman. Standing at a massive 5'10 , she wears a black battle dress that covers the neck downwards, ending in a skirt esque design. Her skin is noted to be sickly pale, but yet doesn't shown any weakness in her appearance and more so to empower her even further . Her eyes, the 2nd most notable part about her, which seem to be greyish tint to them, which due to her narrowed down eyesockets makes her very intimidating and was stated several timess to have a 'powerful presence' . However, this isn't the most notable. The most notable is her skin & head. Her head seems to appear as if it has needles pointing upwards, which was explained to be a part of her race's natural appearance, whatever race it was to be. However, she did refer to herself as a 'Xaio Saiyan; Primordial Saiyan God who existed before the concept of time, space, and darkness" . Personality She doesn't speak very often. Her actions speaks for themselves rather than any lip service one would expect for her. She isn't cocky, not by the stretch of the imagination, and tends to simply allow her opponent to power up to prove their weakness in comparison to her. Cold to a fault, her emotions were best described as a 'endless butt of darkness & resentment, stretching without limits' , implying that something deep within her psyche caused her to be this sort of psychotic freak of nature . Character Tiering Tier: 2-B l 2-B Name: Celeria ; Dark Countess Origin: Xenoverse - Return of the Dark Primordial Gods Gender: Female Age: Unknown . She is before the Concept of Darkness. Classification: Primordial Saiyan Goddess, The Goddess of Agony. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Extremely Potent Martial Artist (Was compared to the Angels in terms of fighting capability and experience. Fought against the Angels more than twice during the story event) , Ki Manipulation , Reality Warping , Conceptual Manipulation (The Primordial Gods shaped the Multiverse + it's core concepts into being, and she scales to them. Her entiring reality caused the concepts of time & space to unravel at a slow pace. Uses the Conceptual Scythe with her ki, which destroyed the concept of time in a single area, as she didn't want to alert Zen'O... However it is heavily implied she could've destroyed the concept across the Multiverse) , Immortality (Types 1,2,5,7) , Acausality (Primordial Gods are immune to the laws of Causality) , Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly, likely High Godly: Was stated to be on a completely different level of Regeneration than XV2 Zamasu . Regenerated) , Abstract Existence (Type 2) , Probability Manipulation , Law Manipulation (Wrote the laws of the Multiverse and can reshape it w/ a afterthought) . Resistance to a lot of Powers (The haxes of those such as Xeno Goku , Demigra , and etc. from Heroes doesn't do anything to someone who hits the Uttra Divine Ki Level of One, much less someone as high-end as Celeria . Walked through Beerus' Hakai like someone would be doing on a leisurely sunday stroll . ) Attack Potency: Multiverse Level (Even when supremely supressed Beerus knocking out Chi-Chi levels of Supressed and using no form of Ultra Divine Levels , is repeatedly stated to be the strongest that the Future Warrior , Beat , and Xeno Goku even contended against in canon, and effortlessly fodderized a Heroes Super Saiyan Blue Evoltuion 4 Gogito of SSB Xeno Gogeta and CCI Vegito and Vogeta of A.U Vegito and A.U Gogeta, whose fusees base forms were described as beyond Heroes SSBE4 Gogito by a unfathomable margin prior to using SSBE4 themselves and fusing separately into Gogeta and Vegito, then potara fusing into Vogeta fusion fighting against her , and defused it with a kiai that was described as being "unfathomably powerful" by the fusion before defusing . Considered to have a Ultra Divine Level of At least a 'Endlless Infinite^'s of Inaccessible Cardinals' , considering she's casually superior to those Final Form Mira whose Base Post-Zenkai in the Ultra Divine Tree hit the Ultra Divine Level of a 'Endlless Infinite^'s of Inaccessible Cardinals' each of his transformations increase his power by Endless Infinite^'s of Berkeley Cardinal Ultra Divine Levels, and he has a transfinite number more due to subconscious training in the Ultra Divine Tree ... Up to Final Form Mira, but he is transcended by Celeria his max power as she transcends something below the concept of dimensions. To compare, those with a Ultra Divine Level of One was treated as incomprehensible and boundless to the maximum power of the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) ,who for the fight with the Primordial Gods trained for a million years Stopped in the Dimension Chronoa gave to FW, allowing him to train for a million years without losing one day in age , who since the end of XV2 has trained in the Room of Silence, which allows someone in the equivalent of a day train as if they have had a transfinite number of years to train he trained for a million years in the time stop, so no time passed outside for him . He unfathomably transcended his previous peak in his base the point Cerelina remarked his base was far stronger than the Gogito and Vogeta fusion's highest level as it would transcend a mere mortal, and has access to up to a transfinite number of additional transformations w/ amping capabilities , in a Addition to Ikari In-Between each of the said number of transformations, which amps the power of the transformation by quote on quote 'hundreds of millions of times" . Each Ultra Divine Level transcends the previous as they transcends a mere mortal. ) l Multiverse Level (Revealed she has more transformations than each of the ones he showed against him. Each of the transformations transcend the previous as the previous transcends entities below the concept of dimensions. ) Speed: MFTL+ , possibly Immeasurable (Considered the Future Warrior as abysmally slow Pre-UI using max transformations w/ kaio-ken , and even stomped him effortlessly even when Kaio-Ken was utilized. To those around her, it would appear she had Ultra instinct as she dodged all his attacks, but she in turn remarked that using it on such a slow creature would be "overkill" . Stated to move faster than Planack TIme , before using any Ultra Divine Seals , and was stated to be moving so fast she nearly broke the limits of time . Can react to her own Conceptual Staff being used against her, which was shown to move so fast it covers the length of the Multiverse + back to that timeline in that location in a mere moment ) l MFTL+ (Should be far, far faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class Z '''(Doesn't have a problem lifting Planets with her Telekensis) , possibly '''Immeasurable (Stopped the Omega Sham Ring, which has the density + condensed mass of a entire multiverse, with one finger) Striking Strength: Multiversal Level l Multiversal Durability: Multiversal Level l Multiversal Level Stamina: Unknown . Likely Boundless Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: Conceptual Staff Intelligence: Genius (Outsmarted several Nigh-Omniscient entities throughout Creation, including those such as the Grand Priest. Is a master at martial arts and was gifted since the concept originated) Weaknesses: Tends to be somewhat arrogant. Usually massively holds back on using Ultra Divine Ki unless it's mandatory. Note: While she scales to At least GoD tier, it is Unknown where she places to the Angels in this version of Xenoverse Key: Base (With Ultra Divine Ki) l Transformations (With/Without Ultra Divine Ki) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Demonic Raizer : Summons homing bullets from the sky that are deep crimson in color . They home in on the target. Only those several times faster than her have been shown to outpace these bullets , and they ignore durability on her level. Conceptual Staff : She creates it with her ki. It can destroy , bind , or stop the concepts that bind a object by merely a effective hit on the target . It can also give them concepts or take them away by either blasting them with a ki blast using the staff or hitting them . It can extend to even reach across a timeline, or even the entirety of the Multiverse in a single solitary moment. x100 Alternate Mirror Kamehameha : Summons Millions of Darkness-Empowered A.U Goku's to do a Kamehameha , which are each empowered by Ultra Divine Ki Levels well exceeding regular Infinity and likely is on concepts of infinity that are inapplicable to most standard levels of infinity . Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sadist Category:Sadists Category:Gods Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Users Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Primordials Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier 2 Category:Seed Category:Minus's Pages